New Hampshire
The White Mountain StateFor use in a reference publication see * For official use see * For contemporary use see |Motto = Live Free or Die |StateAnthem = Old New Hampshire |Map = New Hampshire in United States (zoom).svg |OfficialLang = English (French allowed for official business with Quebec) |Demonym = Granite Stater, New Hampshirite |Capital = Concord |LargestCity = Manchester |LargestMetro = Manchester–Nashua |AreaRank = 46th |TotalAreaUS = 9,349 |TotalArea = 24,214 |WidthUS = 68 |Width = 110 |LengthUS = 190 |Length = 305 |PCWater = 4.2 |Latitude = 42° 42′ N to 45° 18′ N |Longitude = 70° 36′ W to 72° 33′ W |PopRank = 41st |2010Pop = 1,356,458 (2018 est.) |2010DensityUS = 147 |2010Density = 56.8 |DensityRank = 21st |MedianHouseholdIncome = $70,936 |IncomeRank = 8th |HighestPoint = Mount Washington Elevation adjusted to North American Vertical Datum of 1988.The summit of Mount Washington is the highest point on the northeastern Northern American Continent. |HighestElevUS = 6,288 |HighestElev = 1916.66 |MeanElevUS = 1,000 |MeanElev = 300 |LowestPoint = Atlantic Ocean |LowestElevUS = 0 |LowestElev = 0 |Former = Province of New Hampshire |AdmittanceDate = June 21, 1788 |AdmittanceOrder = 9th |Governor = Chris Sununu (R) |Lieutenant Governor = Donna Soucy (D)In the event of a vacancy in the office of Governor, the President of the State Senate is first in line to assume the gubernatorial powers and duties as Acting Governor. |Lieutenant Governor_alt = President of the Senate |Legislature = General Court |Upperhouse = Senate |Lowerhouse = House of Representatives |Senators = Jeanne Shaheen (D) Maggie Hassan (D) |Representative = 1: Chris Pappas (D) 2: Ann McLane Kuster (D) |TimeZone = Eastern: UTC -5/-4 |ISOCode = US-NH |PostalAbbreviation = NH |TradAbbreviation = N.H. |Website = www.nh.gov }} New Hampshire is a state in the New England region of the United States. Its capital is Concord and its largest city is Manchester. There are many other cities like Dover, Portsmouth, and Merrimack New Hampshire was a British colony before the American War of Independence. It became the ninth state on June 21, 1788, when it accepted the United States Constitution. The state motto is "Live Free or Die" and the nickname is the Granite State. The state flower is the lilac and the state bird is the purple finch. New Hampshire is part of New England. It is bordered by Maine in the East, Massachusetts to the South, Vermont to the West, and Quebec, a Canadian province, to the North. New Hampshire's tourist attractions include the Lakes Region, the White Mountains, the autumn leaves, and the New Hampshire Motor Speedway in Loudon. Some famous people from New Hampshire are Franklin Pierce, Adam Sandler, and members of the band Aerosmith. New Hampshire is also famous for being the first state to vote in the Presidential primaries. Its population was estimated to be 1,315,809 in 2008,making it the 9th least populous state in the United States and lies just south of Maine. Image:Congress_Street,_Portsmouth_NH.jpg| Portsmouth Image:McDermott_Bridge,_Langdon_NH.jpg| McDermott Bridge Image:Gilsum_Stone_Arch_Bridge,_Gilsum_NH.jpg| Gilsum Stone Arch Bridge Related pages * Colleges and universities in New Hampshire * List of counties in New Hampshire References Category:New Hampshire Category:1788 establishments in the United States